This application claims priority of Japanese Application No. 2002-153736, filed on May 28, 2002 and Japanese Application No. 2002-354299, filed Dec. 5, 2002, the complete disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual card reader that reads and writes data on a magnetic card, an IC card or a similar kind of card. More specifically, it relates to a shutter mechanism and a card guiding mechanism of the manual card reader.
b) Description of the Related Art
In the market for card readers, there is growing demand for preventive measures for fraudulent use by insertion of a foreign object or wire material other than a coin or a card made of paper or similar material for both manual or motor drive type card readers.
Motor drive type card readers have an entire surface, i.e., full length, shutter on a slot, a driving source of a solenoid type for opening the entire surface, i.e., full length shutter, and a prehead that reads data on a card to be inserted before it is inserted. When a card is inserted, the prehead determines whether a card to be inserted is a correct card or not, and only when the card is correct, the solenoid is actuated to open the shutter. Otherwise, the entire surface, i.e., full length, shutter is closed, thereby preventing insertion of a foreign object therein.
Another type of manual card reader has a horizontal discharge slot 101 and vertical discharge slot 102 as illustrated in FIG. 6. In this configuration, a coin 100 or foreign object of other kind is discharged from horizontal discharge slot 101 only when manual card reader 103 is horizontally installed while coin 100 or a foreign object of other kind is discharged from vertical discharge slot 102 only when manual card reader 103 is vertically installed. Another type of manual card reader has a shutter and a plunger such that insertion or pulling of a card rotates the shutter. Another type of manual card reader has a solenoid (actuated) plunger that is capable of locking the shutter. In this type, there is no card inserted in the card reader, the plunger is closed to lock the shutter; when insertion of a card is detected, the plunger unlocks the shutter. The shutter is thus closed and locked, thereby preventing insertion of a foreign object.
As illustrated in FIG. 7, a manual card reader of this type has one slot-frame 201 recess 202, which has a recess 202 provided in the card insertion direction (see arrow in FIG. 7) to allow insertion or removal of a card. The card is removed from slot 200 to the holding point through recess 202 and then pulled out therefrom.
To further improve the ability of magnetic head 203 to read data of a magnetic strip on a card, a pressing lever 205, that presses the card onto card reference surface 204, may be provided on the opposite end of card reference surface 204. Pressing spring 206 pushes pressing lever 205 toward card reference surface 204 on the card. One end of the card is guided by card reference surface 204 only; the other end is guided by pressing lever 205 only.
Nonetheless, in a motor drive type card reader, a shutter mechanism accompanies a solenoid that requires a large space for the mechanism and further requires higher manufacturing costs. This is practically unacceptable for a manual card reader in view of the size and manufacturing costs.
The aforementioned manual card reader 103 having discharge port 101 and 102 discharges an inserted foreign object only by means of dropping. It cannot prevent fraudulent manipulation of the internality of manual card reader 103 by inserting into the slot a wire-like foreign object for example.
Additionally, in the manual card reader having a plunger that is capable of locking a shutter, it is often the case that the joint between the solenoid body and the plunger becomes loose momentarily, adversely affecting accurate locking of the shutter. In addition, one locking point requires one solenoid. For a minimum manufacturing cost that allows the use of only one solenoid, only one point per one shutter can be locked, thereby providing poor locking thereof. To enhance the strength of locking, more than one point on a shutter must be locked, which subsequently increases manufacturing costs. The additional locking further increases consumption of power by the entire equipment due to the additional power consumed by additional solenoids.
Problems Addressed by the Invention
Further, in the above manual card reader where only one end of a card is guided by movable lever 205, it is difficult to direct the card in the horizontal direction at the point of insertion, possibly causing error. For this reason, magnetic head 203 must read the data (on a magnetic strip) on the card at the point of pulling out of the card, not the point of insertion of the card.
The object of the present invention is to provide a manual card reader having a shutter that provides good locking that requires little space (i.e., no additional space for additional solenoids) and consumes no additional power.
Another object of the present invention is to further provide enhanced reading capability of data on a magnetic strip on a card at the time of insertion.
To overcome the above problems, the manual card reader of the invention comprises a slot-frame which has a recess provided in the card insertion direction to allow insertion or removal of a card. A card is inserted into the slot to a holding point through the recess and taken out therefrom. The manual card reader comprises: a shutter that prevents insertion of a foreign object through the bay into the card reader; a first locking means which is detachably provided at one end of the shutter; and a second locking means which is detachably provided at the other end of the shutter.
In short, the shutter prevents the card reader from insertion of a foreign object from outside of the machine; the two locking means provide stronger locking. Further, the two locking means are provided at both ends of the shutter. One cannot, therefore, unlock the shutter unless an operator uses a card or similar object.
The manual card reader further has a first pressing means that presses the shutter in the direction in which the first locking means locks and a second pressing means that presses the shutter in the direction in which the second locking means locks. The pressing force of the first pressing means is greater than that of the second pressing means.
As a result, when the card is inserted between the two locking means, the first pressing means presses the card against the second locking means. This helps in pushing the card against the first pressing means end as the card reference surface all the time.
The manual card reader still further includes a sensor for detecting the card outside the shutter, wherein the first locking means unlocks before the inserted card reaches the sensor and the second locking means unlocks immediately before the card that has passed the sensor reaches the shutter.
The first locking means is actuated before the card goes through the sensor, which enhances the ability of the sensor to read data on the magnetic strip. Moreover, the second locking means is actuated immediately before the card reaches the shutter, which prevents insertion of a foreign object very well.
The manual card reader yet additionally comprises that either said first locking means or said second locking means has a sensor for detecting the locking motion thereof. As a result, a single locking means equipped with a sensor detects insertion of a card and further locks the shutter. The number of components required for assembly can be minimized.
The manual card reader solves the problems of the prior art by providing a manual card reader having on a slot-frame, a recess provided in the insertion direction to allow insertion or removal of a card. A card is inserted into the slot to a holding point through the recess and taken out therefrom. The manual card reader is wherein: guides provided at both ends of the frame for guiding the card at the time of insertion; a sensor arranged on the recess toward the card""s pull out direction; and a pressing means arranged opposite to the sensor on the frame so as to press the card onto the guide on the sensor end. The edge of the pressing member toward the card""s pull out direction is more toward the card""s insertion end than the card insertion slot.
At the time of insertion, the guide on the frame thus guides the card at both sides, which makes directing the card more accurate and easier than a guide of conventional technology, which guides the card with a movable member at the time of insertion.
The manual card reader as described above is characterized by the other end of the pressing member being arranged between the slot and the sensor. The card is detected after the inserted card contacts the pressing member, therefore, the speed of linear motion of the card at the time of detection in the middle of insertion of the card can thus become constant.